


Addiction

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, darkoctober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Entry for DarkOctober. Prompt used: Addiction. Request from Wolfbane





	Addiction

**DarkOctober:**   
**Addiction**

Leo eluded him in artificial life as in real life, Donatello sighed.

Sometimes ago April had noticed Donnie seemed more and more morose and was becoming engulfed in more and more work and research. He was a loner, of course, but if he was to remain isolated, she thought it would be best if it was for the purpose of entertainment.

April was moving in with Casey and getting rid of several things. She had therefore brought over a box of computer games. Mechanically, Donatello had sorted through them, sometimes looking up at April with a jaded expression.

Don needed a life, April had decided, even if it was a simulated one.

With enthusiasm, she had shown him the Sims, a game that had captivated her a few years earlier. She had explained the concept to Donatello, who had frowned. He did not see the point of creating an avatar and making it progress in an artificial existence. Donatello did not always think of feeding himself. It seemed paradoxical for his virtual equivalent to eat more regularly than he did himself.

“You see, Donnie. I was playing this game when nothing in my life really interested me. In this game, I had friends, a lover, children, a career, my own house decorated as I wanted. When you experience empty moments, it can be palliative. You have a little bubble where your life is perfect and as you wish it to be.”

This was enough to arouse Donatello's ever-awakening curiosity.

The life he wanted, huh? Well, maybe there was hope, after all, to get what he really wanted. Or at least the illusion of it.

Soon he was not only addicted to the game, but he even managed to hack the software to make his own version of it. He added a whole new level of potential by modifying it, to add physical aspects, more varied psychological characteristics, new abilities, and career opportunities.

Now a mutant mode was available and Donnie had fun populating a city with all the mutants he knew, including his own brothers.

For his part, Donnie had not established biological links between them. If he had a dream life, he would not live under the same roof as his brothers. Well, two of them, anyway.

He had created the three Sims just like his three brothers, who were his neighbors. Donnie, being a very methodical turtle, had made his virtual brothers as close to the real ones as possible, recreating even Raphael's scar. Their personalities also reflected those of his brothers, as closely as Donnie could manage.

With passion, Don had created his own avatar. Honestly, he had made him as accurate as his brothers’ own avatars but he had granted himself a hundredfold the money he had his brothers.

Don had no time to play by the rules. Anyway, it was a Donatello’s universe, and so Donnie’s rules.

Unfortunately, even his virtual universe was shitty, no matter how hard he tried.

After having built his house like the Neuschwanstein castle, he tried to move on to the next level in life. He needed a partner and lover. But it could not cheat with the avatar’s feelings, just like he couldn’t in real life.

The equivalent of Leonardo rejected him. As soon as Donnie-Sim approached Leo-Sim, the latter produced bubbles with emoticon demonstrating his dislike of Donnie.

Donnie did not understand. The virtual Leo was identical to the real Leo. The real Leo did not hate him, did he? Or was it because the real Leo did not make a bubble with an emoticon that Donnie could read?

Yes, Donnie definitely had made a mistake when creating this place because the Leo of his parallel universe was in love with Raphael. The real Leo had shown absolutely no signs of that, but when Donnie 2.0 was organizing a party and that Raph was there, hearts appeared in Leo's bubble.

Did the real Leo feel the same thing? Was that why he’d rejected his advances?

Some time ago, the last time he was out of the lab, Donnie had offered Leo a copy of a speech. Leonardo had become a deputy and he had to work on his election campaign to become governor of the state and then, President, he had explained. Leo had thanked him, eyes wide, but he had not produced a heart bubble.

In fact, Don was not sure about what Leo had told him. Anyway, Don felt like he had more hope with Leo-Sim. Every other night he was sneaking out of the lab, taking a box of energy bars.

Trying to interact with this dimension was eating into the time he could use in the other. Offering gifts and compliments, Don was hoping to win over Leo-Sim.

 In both worlds, Donnie was getting older and Leo still would not have sex with him!

Then, one evening, he saw Leo and Raph kissing on the sidewalk in front of his damn house. It was too much. He had no weapons in the game to kill a character so, Donnie did the only thing he could do.

He pressed the construction mode and surrounded Raph with walls.

Raph-Sim was screaming and wetting himself but there was nothing he could do. After forty-eight hours, the Grim Reaper appeared in front of a smiling Donnie and dealt with Raph for him.

Now, Leo was right in his alley, he decided, having invited him over and offered him flowers.

Then nothing.

Another Raph who spoke another language spoke to him. But Donnie did not understand because he did not have a bubble with an emoticon. The Raph was angry and screaming while holding a wire, the one that connected the computer to the wall.

Donnie frowned. How did Raph get out of his wall prison? The Grim Reaper had taken him, he had seen it! The lab door had been forced open, but Donnie's eyes rested on his dusty bo. How long it had been since the last time he’d used it?

But still, he managed to surprise Raph.

A few hours later, Leo entered the lab.

“Donnie? Finally, your door is open! We were so worried. We have not seen you in a month!” Leo exclaimed.

But the only thing Don saw was Leo smiling like he was two minutes ago when he gave him some flowers.

“Mikey and I came back with April. She said she would take her games back…”

Leo stopped himself one moment, looking at the wall behind Donatello.

“Have you done some work?” Leo asked. “The plaster on the wall is fresh. Mhmmm...”

Don shut him up with a kiss, not understanding what he was saying regardless. They had kissed already anyway. Now, they were supposed to move on the sex part, in his bed with a canopy and he tried to drag Leo to the narrow cot.

In the wall, Raph tied up and now conscious, tried to scream behind his gag.


End file.
